I choose you
by Barbara Montgomery
Summary: Addison cheated on Derek and he was gone. Addison's pregnant, but Derek does not know. It takes bad things to happen to Derek remember how much he loves Addison.
1. Chapter 01 - Hold On

Hey, guys, this is my first history and is in english. I'm brazilian and I'm so sorry if this contains many errors. I really hope you enjoy this history about Addison and Derek. I love them, really. Reviews are very welcome and I love to read them.

Before you read my history it's necessary you know something's:

1 - Addison slept with Mark and Derek saw this;  
2 - Addison don't stayed with Mark after Derek left;  
3 - This history it's about ADDEK! If you don't like, don't read.

and more one time: sorry for my english, I'm still learning.

Thanx Mariella for your help, would be impossible without you :D

Enjoy!

Beijos, Bárbara

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HOLD ON**

Four months ago Derek left Addison, four months ago he found Addison in bed with his best friend, Mark. Addison was a traitor.

Addison spent the last months before Derek left her, trying tell news to him, trying to talk to him, but Derek was always busy or in a bad mood, arrived late, did not remember their anniversary of marriage or dating. Derek would be father, but didn't know it. He disappeared, he left Addison.

Addison collapsed after Derek left, but she knew she had to stay strong for the baby. She moved. She left New York, where everything reminded her of Derek and her betrayal, she moved to Los Angeles, she needed to be near their friends Naomi and Sam.

These four months were difficult. Addison had left several messages for Derek, but he never returned any of her calls. She called him over and over again, but the calls were never answered!

Addison was six months pregnant now and expecting twins. Everyone always thought Addison was beautiful, but pregnant she was beaming. She was prettier than the woman everyone knew and she loved her belly and the idea of having twins. Derek really was needed and Addison lived sad for not having him with her, he would have loved to be with her, even now, even they were having twins. Having children had always been their dream.

Derek was in Seattle. He was a famous neurosurgeon. He missed Addison, but was too proud to return her calls or even listen to her messages.

The morning had been complicated for Addison, but she did it, she saved a mother and baby. Addison was the best, always did the best she could and almost every time saved the mothers and babies. She was tired and very hungry. Naomi picked her up to have lunch together, as she did almost every day.

Naomi loved Addison, Addison was like a sister to her and she loved taking care of Addison, especially now that her best friend was pregnant with twins. But Naomi could not understand Derek, Addison needed Derek and this was notable, as much as Addison tried to pretend otherwise, she knew that Addie needed Derek and she missed him, she loved Derek and he was the father of her babies.

Addison insisted she was fine and asked Naomi not to phone him, he didn't cared anymore about her. Naomi hated the idea of having to keep quiet about it, but she loved Addison too much to call Derek now. Both knew that Derek would be mad not to know about their children or to doubt that he was really the father of the babies. Addison did not need it, she just needed a friend, someone to be with her at all times of this phase of the Addison's life.

They finished lunch and Addison had been called to an emergency. They went to the hospital as fast as they could. Addison was extremely careful with her belly, she entered the car without the belt, however uncomfortable it was. Naomi felt funny.

Before they had to leave for the emergency they were having lunch in one of Addison's favorite restaurants and this was about 30 minutes from the hospital where Addison worked. Naomi was driving meanwhile Addison was babbling and talking about clothes and shoes as she always did when she was with Naomi.

The signal was green and when they were passing through the intersection a truck hit car. He knocked on the passenger side, Addison' side. Everything went black.

After a few seconds Naomi began to wake up, she did not understand anything, her head ached, there was blood, there were many pieces of glass and she could hear some people screaming, but they were far away. That was when she remembered Addison.

Addison was apparently unconscious and having trouble breathing. Naomi started to freak out when she saw that Addison was bleeding.

"Addie?" Naomi called Addison, while trying to wake her.

"Addie, please, can you hear me? Please Addie, wake up. "

"I. .. I can't ... breathe ... hurts, Nae ... "Addison strove to say that she was in and out of consciousness.

"Addie, stay firm, the ambulance is already coming to pick us up, ok?"

"It hurts, Nae" Addison said crying.

"I know, Addie, but you need to stay awake, okay?"

"My babies, Nae, I can't lose them, help me, Nae, please." Addison was freaking out, the pain was increasing, sleep was getting closer and she was bleeding.

"Everything will be alright, Addie, I just need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

"Nae, promise me you'll take care of them? They can't die and if you have to choose, you choose them, promise? " Addison asked crying

"Addie, everything will be fine, okay?" Naomi had no such certainty, but to see her friend dying was not an option, even if she asked Naomi that promise was not an option.

"You need to promise me, Nae!"

"No, I'll not promise this, you will not die, you three will not die. Do you understand? "

But Addison did not answer this, she had erased.

* * *

what you think? Reviews are very appreciated

Beijos, Bárbara


	2. Chapter 02 - I'll be dad?

Sorry about my english.

Thank you Mariella for your help, would be impossible without you :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I'LL BE DAD?**

"NAE" Sam shouted the name of his wife as she entered the emergency ward.

"Sam, I did not see the truck, it hit us, the signal was green, I could not get away, it was very fast, I did not realize when he arrived and now Addison is in the operating room, she is not well it's my fault ... " Naomi shot when she saw Sam, she was nervous and felt guilty for not seeing the truck, she was crying a lot.

"Calm, Naomi, I've got information, the driver was drunk, was not your fault, okay?"

"And now, Sam? My best friend is in danger of death, she may lose the babies and she was calling for Derek, but he does not care, he did not answer any calls of her until now and he will not do it now! Addison needs him here, Sam, she will not get through without him!" Naomi said sadly.

"I'll take care, okay? I need you to take a break, I'll get better informed about what was happening and I'll call Derek, he will answer my calls" Sam assured and left the room.

- SEATLE -

Derek had just made a risky surgery and has been successful. He was tired and went to his office to get a book to read. He found a very old book, a book that Addison loved, he had forgotten this book, but opened it now to read it.

As soon as he opened he saw a dedication and he quickly started to read it:

"_To my beloved boyfriend, husband and lover. I love you, always have and always will love you, no matter what we're Addison and Derek, always will be!_

_May we continue to live the dreams of each other together. You're the only man I could raise a family with because you're the only man I love!_

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Addison Montgomery-Shepherd._"

Derek still loved her, but he was still so angry with her. Maybe he should call her some day, talk to her, he missed her voice, her laughter, but he had turned away from her long before she betrayed him.

Derek was lost in his thoughts until his phone rang.

"Derek Shepherd"

"Derek? It's me, Sam!"

"Hi, Sam, how long, man? How are you? I should have called before, it's just that ... " Derek was cut by Sam.

"Okay, Derek, I'm fine"

"And Nae? How is she? I miss you guys so."

"She is hospitalized. She suffered a car accident, Derek!"

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She's fine, in fact, it has a few bruises, a sprained wrist and a mild concussion"

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Not really. I'm calling you because of Addison, Derek."

"Addison? What is with Addison? Look, if she asked you to call me ... " But Derek was cut again.

"She don't asked me to call you, Derek, she can not ask for it now. She was in the car with Naomi at the time of the accident."

"She ... she okay?" Derek was getting nervous.

"I don't know, Derek, she is in surgery more than two hours and has so many things you need to know, you should not have run away, man, you're Addison and Derek."

"Sam, I ... I don't wanna talk about it, ok? What does she have? Because she is in surgery, what happened to her? Nae is okay, why Addison is not good too? "

"Derek, there are many questions. Just one important thing you need to know now."

"What?"

"When you left Addison she was pregnant, Derek ..."

"Oh my God, she was pregnant? How did I miss? Wait! She was? What happened? She lost our son?"

"No, Derek! She has not lost the baby. She is living here in Los Angeles since you left. She is six months now, Derek, and you are having twins. The situation is complicated, Derek. The truck hit in the side Addison was seated, it is not well and she was calling for you, she needs you, Derek, they need you!"

"I'll be a father? I will be father of twins? Why did she never tell me? I always wanted this and now I just found out I'll be a father, you tell me I can no longer be father?"

"Derek, I will not discuss it with you. Naomi told me that Addison has left you several messages, she called several times and you never responded. She should not even be here, she should be with you! Now if you recompose, take your pick, because Addison is in that room fighting for her life, fighting for YOUR children, she may die, Derek, is no joke, her situation is delicate and you need to make some decisions, the life of the three are in danger! Then act like a man! Take your pick, because if you choose Seattle, if you choose to continue with this stupid pride, the woman you love will die and will be your fault! "

"Sam, I ... I ... I'm coming, okay? I love her very much and was so beast, I should have called it her, should have realized that she was pregnant. "

"We are waiting for you here, bye, see you soon!"

"Goodbye!"

- LOS ANGELES -

Sam was telling Naomi about the conversation he had with Derek when the doctor, who was responsible for the Addison's surgery, came to them.

"Hey, Doc, how is she? How is Addison? Is she okay? And the babies?" Naomi was distressed.

"Addison is still unconscious, she lost much blood. Probably, when the truck hit the car, she tried to protect her stomach with her arm, so it is broken. Due to the beat, she had a placental abruption, partial and luckily was still trying to stop the bleeding. The airbag helped protect them, the babies are fine, but Addison's not. We were doing an MRI to find out the severity of the brain injury she had, but she had a cardiac arrest, but managed to bring it back. She and the babies are now with our team. She is in good hands and we are doing everything we can to save them." The doctor was very professional and tried to be as clear as it could, after all were all doctors.

"Thank you, Doctor." Sam thanked.

Naomi was paralyzed, she saw Addison save so many babies in this condition, but also saw many mothers and children were killed and Addison was the best, who would look after her? They were doctors and they knew that Addison was not quite on the contrary, it was worse than they thought.

"Sam? Nae?" Derek took the first flight to LA, he was crazy.

"Derek?" Sam and Naomi were surprised by the speed of Derek, maybe they were wrong about Derek, maybe Derek still cared about Addison.

"Where is she?"

"Still in surgery, Derek, the medical officer just talked to us, she's worse than I thought, Derek." Sam replied.

"Oh, my God! I'm so stupid, if I had noticed before, if I had not gone, I screwed up, it's my fault that Addison is here, it's all my fault, what will I do if she dies?" Derek was desperate and crying.

"Derek, we can only hope now. We can only pray that it passes so that they pass through it. Addison is a fighter, she is strong, she will get through it!" Naomi did the best she could to believe in her own words.

"I want to see her, I want to talk to the doctor in charge, NOW!" Derek was yelling at the nurse, he wanted answers, he wanted to see her at any cost, he had to see her, knowing she was still there, she was alive, he wanted to see her pregnant, his Addie was pregnant and he did not know until now, he always knew that Addison would be much prettier pregnant and now he could lose it and lose their children.

"Derek, they are doing all they can, you know you can not go in there. Now stay with us, we'll wait here, okay? "Sam tried to calm him as best as possible.

* * *

And now? What will happen?

Review are welcome!

Beijos, Barbara.


	3. Chapter 03 - I Can't Live Without You

Hey everybody, I really hope you are enjoying this story and you can understand my terrible english.

Thank you Mariella for your help, would be impossible without you :D

Enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU**

- ONE HOUR LATER -

Naomi was asleep, she had taken tranquilizer so she could rest, even against her will. Sam had ordered her to sleep a bit and that was the only way.

The doctor came over and was talking to Sam, since he did not know Derek, but he was keen to present himself as the father of the babies, as the husband of Addison.

"Doctor!" Sam asked when he saw him.

"How is she? How are they?" Derek asked nervously.

"We could stop the bleeding, she was going into premature labor, but luckily we can stop it. Our neurosurgeon was able to control the situation of brain injury, which luckily was not as bad as we thought. Her arm is in plaster. She had a respiratory arrest and we had to give nitric oxide to increase blood flow to the alveoli, thus allowing greater oxygenation, but she is a fighter, she is really very strong. The babies are fine and their heartbeats are strong. She is in ICU and is in an induced coma so that your body can recover from this trauma. We do not want to wake her until she leaves the ICU, but based on the situation in which she was when she arrived and the situation she is now I can say that she will survive it. Unfortunately, she still is not breathing alone, she's Syndrome Adult Respiratory Distress." Finally the doctor finished speaking all that occurred during surgery.

After all that he heard Derek just wanted to see her, just wanted to kiss her, saying that he loved her, that he was sorry and that he needed her.

"Doctor, can I see her?" Derek asked.

"Derek, you're a doctor, but she is your wife and just got out of a long surgery, you may want to wait until tomorrow and anyway she's sedated now," said the doctor.

"No, Doctor, I need to see her, please? I need to see her, she needs to know I'm here!" Derek replied firmly.

"Fine, but you can not stay there for a long time, you know it!"

"Okay." Derek replied.

The doctor took Derek to the ICU where she his wife was. He saw her through the window. That could not be his wife, not his Addie. He had seen so many people in the same or worse conditions, but seeing her like that was consuming him from within. So many tubes, so many machines, she was intubated, had needles all over your body by injecting drugs, cardiac monitoring, the mechanical ventilator, all that was disturbing, this not was his Addie, but that hair, oh that hair he recognized miles away.

After a while, Derek joined his wife in the ICU. He approached her and could see some details that could not been seen outside the room. She was pale, her mouth, which was once so pink was white, her beautiful face was full of scratches, probably from broken glass. Her nose was red, her arm in a cast, her hands, so delicate and soft were swollen. He approached her and smiled when he finally noticed her belly. She was pregnant, he loved it, but it hurt at the same time, but he could imagine how beautiful she was in that state.

"Hey, Addie, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here with you. I love you, always have. Excuse me for not having returned your calls, I was so stupid, I messed up so many times with you. Doctors gave you nitric oxide so that you can breathe better. You can't stay like this forever. It activates, if you can not breathe on her own. You will leave this, ok? I know you will. You must. I can not imagine living my life without you!" Derek spoke these last words almost like a whisper in Addison's ears.

He was a few minutes playing with the hand of his wife, she was so cold, she seemed so dead, but just hearing the beat of her heart made him calmer, he knew she was there and it did not matter any more. For the first time he ran his hand on the belly of his six months pregnant wife. He ventured to speak a little to his children and he realized he did not know what their sex, did not know they were having boys, girls or a couple. After a few minutes rubbing the belly of Addison and talking with his children he was caught by surprise when he felt one of the babies kicking against his hand. He may not have noticed, but one of the nurses who was out of the room was looking at them. She was laughing because Derek looked like a fool, he had a very funny and crazy smile on his face.

"Derek! It's time! You need to let her rest ..." The doctor entered the room to check Addison's and the babies' vital signs, as the heartbeat of babies had increased considerably.

"Okay, I'll just say goodbye to her, just one more minute." Derek asked.

"Come on, Derek, you're here in a few minutes and you know you could not even be here." The doctor asked again while Derek headed for the door.

"One more thing!" Derek asked as he was pulled out his watch wrist and put it in at Addison's not broken arm. He kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her and would be there when she woke up.

Once Derek left the Addison's room the doctor asked him to go home to rest, because he would not let Derek go back to see her until at least the morning of the other day and he said that at any changes he would be the first to be warned.

When Derek returned to the waiting room he soon saw Sam and Naomi along with some doctors that he did not know, they seemed frightened and confused.

"Derek!" Naomi ran upon seeing him.

"How is she? Is she okay? Have you seen her?" Naomi started asking questions.

"I saw yes, Nae, she seems so hurt, it seems so sad. What did I do, Nae? I should not have left her." Derek said sadly.

"Derek, this will not help her at all now. That you are here is a great thing, Addison'll pull through, you'll see." Naomi tried to cheer Derek.

"Who are these people, Nae?" Derek asked.

"Oh, sorry! Hey guys, this is Derek, he is Addison's husband and father of her babies!" Naomi said to introduced Derek to the other doctors and friends of Addison.

"Hi Derek, nice to meet you! You're a very lucky guy. You have a really beautiful and brilliant wife and will be father of twins." One of the doctors said to Derek.

"Hey, since you are the father, Addison probably should have told the sex of their babies. You know, everyone here at the hospital makes stakes on the sex of them, the stakes have reached enormous figures, everyone wants to know, but Addison says it will be a surprise." Another doctor said very excited.

Derek felt bad for not knowing the sex of their children. He wanted to know the sex, but at least he knew he and Addison would have children, which he didn't only a few hours ago. Derek called Naomi in particular to know the sex of their children.

"Naomi, I need to know! I was there in that room talking with them and realized I do not know if they are boys or girls or both. You're Addison's best friend, you know, tell me! "Derek almost begged.

"Derek, you know Addison, she did not want to figure this out without you, so she just wanted to know if they were good, although everyone says that I know and she also knows, neither Addison nor I do know. She prefers to be surprised in childbirth then to know without you being here." Naomi said amid laughter and then a little more serious.

"The guilt is all mine, Nae ..." Derek was already starting to cry again when Nae interrupted.

"Come on, Derek, we need to relax, go home, I have the key to Addie's home and I think you could go and sleep there. Tomorrow you come back, I still have to stay here in the hospital under observation and Sam will be with me, so if anything happens, we'll switch it ok?" Naomi said almost ordering.

"No, Nae, I'm staying here!" Derek was stubborn.

"No, Derek, you go home because Addie needs you well and not sleeping in corners or with this aspect horrible you are." Nae said.

"Okay, give me the keys to Addison's house, I think I really need some rest and want to know where my wife lives now. Promise me you'll call me if anything happens to her!" Derek asked.

"Of course I'll call you, Derek, now go. Here are the key and the address." Nae said as she took to leave of her friend.

* * *

Guys, Derek goes to the house of Addison! I have prepared many surprises for you and, especially, for Derek. Btw I still don't know if Addison and Derek are having boys, girls or a couple. What do you think? Help me!

Please leave reviews...

Beijos, Bárbara


	4. Chapter 04 - You are our Miracles

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**YOU ARE OUR MIRACLES**

- ADDISON'S HOUSE -

Derek finally came to the Addison's house. It was a beautiful house, it was so much Addison. It was on the beach. Once entered, he met beautiful furniture, all very stylish, a nice lamp and he couldn't help but notice a large frame at the dining room table. It was a wedding photo of Addison and Derek, they were beautiful, she was beautiful, they were so in love.

He went upstairs in search of a room to rest a little. When he opened the first door he came face to face with an office in Addison style, full of books and equipment, it was definitely in that place, in which Addison kept her entire life care. He looked at the next room. He was delighted at the same time paralyzed. There was a room ready for her children. It was beautiful and stylish, like everything in Addison, but it was so gentle, so tender, it seemed that every detail had been chosen with all the affection of the world. There were two cribs and a white chair. Two lamps lit the corners of the room. The window had a curtain embroidered throughout. He approached the crib and found a butterfly and a stuffed dog in them. There was also a small dresser. On it was a photo, in which was a Addison's pregnant. She was so happy and so beautiful.

As he opened the drawer of the dresser he came upon a book whose name was "nine months countdown to reach my miracles." Derek could not breathe right. He should be part of it, he let his wife go through the happiest moment of their lives without him. He did not know if he was allowed to see the book, but could not resist. He sat in the chair that was probably Addison's and started reading the book.

He first saw pictures from when Addison found out she was pregnant. There were shouts and tickets for their children, all written by Addison and some written by friends. Each picture was prettier than the other and they despaired Derek. He was not there, was not in the photos.

Derek started reading some errands...

"_Hi, few days ago I discovered I was pregnant, but just today I found that I am actually not expecting one, but two babies. I'm so happy! I already love you so much and am eager to meet you. Dad does not know about you, but surely he'll be the happiest man in the world when I tell him._

_I really love you both._

_Mommy._"

Derek was crying, this was just the ticket and the first of many letters that were in that book. He continued reading.

"_Hi, my loves. These past few days had not been easy. I made a mistake and Daddy is not here with us. I could not talk to him about you, he disappeared. I promise I'll try to talk to him, he will get upset at first, but I'm sure that soon after that he will be delighted._

_You are our miracles. That come with good health._

_PS.: Help Mom with nausea and malaise. They have been constant and grueling, but just remember the reason I'm going through all this I'm sure it's worth!_

_With all my love,_

_Mommy!_"

Derek was a stupid. He saw other letters, mixed with photos of Addison and some ultrasound's pictures, but none was sufficient to identify the sex of the babies. There were also letters from some friends.

_"Hi, babies. I'm Aunt Naomi and I love you so much. You are very expected by everyone here. I hope to know soon if you are girls, boys or a couple. I'm eager to pamper you too much._

_I'm friend your parents, they love you. Addie is beautiful and you are the reason. It's been very hard for Addison, but she is supporting by everyone all thanks to you._

_Come with good health, we're anxious!_

_kisses,_

_Aunt Naomi."_

_"Hi, boys. I heard that you are already doing very well. Some of my colleagues and many friends of Addison are making bets on your sex. They are fools, because the uncle here know that my sister is expecting two big boys._

_You are very loved! Get ready to come to a world surrounded by doctors. Your mother is the best doctor I know for babies and your daddy is a great neurosurgeon, like me, although I don't think he is good enough for my little sister._

_Love you guys!_

_Kisses from uncle Archer."_

Derek read all the messages and was thrilled with them. He saw no better time to write a message to their children and so he did.

"_Hi, my loves. I'm Derek, Dad for you. I know it must have felt like my fault, I messed with your mother, but I love her so much. I went back and I'm madly in love with you._

_Now things are complicated. You and Mom are in the hospital, but I know that soon you will leave there. You should look a lot like Addie because she is a fighter and I believe you are too._

_I'm so happy that I will be father, even more of twins. Today I could feel your kicks for the first time. Everyone is betting on you, but something tells me we're having a girl and a boy. No matter if I'm wrong, I just want to be here with you all the time._

_I love you very much and I hope you soon return home with Mom. I want to enjoy every moment while you are still inside her belly! I want to show your mother that I only have eyes for her and she is the only woman in my life._

_A big passionate kiss,_

_Dad._"

When Derek finished the letter he put it into the book, along with the other errands. That was when he looked at his watch and realized how the time had passed, it was morning and he had not preached or eyes.

He left the children's room and found Addison's room, he noticed some pictures but was too tired to think now, he needed to rest. He lay on her bed and could smell her. The smell of her hair, her perfume. The scent he loved. The smell of his Addie, his wife. How he missed that smell.

And with that delicious aroma he fell asleep.

* * *

What are you thinking? I already have in mind the babies' genders.

Please leave reviews

Beijos, Bárbara


	5. Chapter 05 - I Hold Your Hand

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**I HOLD YOUR HAND**

Derek woke up in the morning. He probably was so tired that he did not remember the hours. He took a quick bath and went to the hospital where Addison was.

"Naomi" Derek called.

"Hi, Derek! How are you? You Gotta rest?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, Naomi, I rested." Derek said, but he seemed so far away.

"What happened, Derek? You seem distant" Sam said.

"I saw my kids' room. It's so beautiful and seems to have taken so long to get ready ..." Derek replied.

"Yes, Derek, is really pretty! Addison planned every inch of that room. She really thought of everything." Naomi replied happily.

"I saw the book ..." Derek said suddenly.

"The book? Oh yes, was Addison's idea. Isn't it perfect? It is like the development of her pregnancy. Many people wrote messages to their babies. Have you read? " Naomi said.

"I read all ... and wrote one too" Derek said, but quickly changed the subject.

"How are they? Did something different happen?" Derek said.

"No, Derek. She remains in a coma, but she had no arrest so far. That's good, let's wait. She will wake up!" Naomi replied looking very confident.

- A FEW DAYS AFTER -

Four days passed. Addison had not awaken yet and wasn't breathing on her own, but the doctors said the babies were well and Addison seemed to be improving, even if slowly.

Derek was in Addison's room few times because every time he went to talk to her and her children, the heartbeat of babies increased significantly.

Addison, suddenly began to wake up. She was very dizzy and disoriented. She was really scared. She did not know where she was and why she was there. Her head ached, her body ached, her vision was blurred and it was hard to breathe, something was in her throat. She started to freak out when she remembered the accident, she remembered that she was talking and laughing with Naomi and suddenly everything went black. She remembered seeing blood and talking with Naomi, she recalled that she could not breathe and was in fear for her babies. Oh, my God! She remembered her babies. They were alright? She was really scared. A nurse saw when Addison woke up and was trying to pull herself of the ventilation tube.

Soon several nurses entered the room trying to calm her, but failed. The doctor told one of the nurses to get drugs to Addison with a sedative so they could get the tube. This was done. Addison was finally breathing on her own and it was now a matter of hours until the drug effect wore off and for Addison to wake. The doctor decided to go and tell Derek and Addison's friends the good news.

"Hi guys!" The doctor said hello Derek and Naomi, since Sam had gone to his house to get some clothes.

"Hey, Doc! Something happened to Addison or babies? "Naomi asked worried.

"Yes, something happened!" The doctor said.

"Oh, my God! Are they okay? I want to see them now! What's up, Doc? "Derek was desperate.

"She woke up! She was very frightened and tried to take herself from the ventilation, so we had to medicate her again, but she is breathing on her own. She should wake up in a few hours and it would be good if someone was there with her when this happens, to reassure her." The doctor replied happily.

"Oh, that's good! You scared me, Doctor. I'll, I'll stick with it. "Derek said with relief.

"Ok, I'll take you there!" The doctor replied, while Derek hugged Naomi.

Once Derek came into the room he kissed his wife gently on the lips. Before he could not do this due to the tube. She was still with many wires attached to her body, but looked much better. A machine has monitored Addison's and the babies' heartbeat. He took her delicate hand in his and stood there talking to her for hours. He knew she could not hear him, but rather their children, so he took the opportunity to talk with them. He laughed at every movement, every kick that he felt against his hand. He kissed Addison's belly several times and the fact that the babies' heartbeat increase when Derek spoke was extremely funny to him. He kissed and rubbed his wife's belly.

Derek set there for hours. He was so tired, but he did not want that Addie woke up when he was asleep. He wanted to be with her, when she woke up. But it was hard. Derek fell asleep sitting beside Addison's bed and held her hand.

* * *

Hey, guys. I know this chapter was very short but the next chapters will be very nice. I think you will like them. In the next chapter Addison will wake up and Derek will be in there. I did something very special for they. Soon they will know the babies' genders. Soon I want you for help me a choose the babies' names. Bye!


	6. Chapter 06 - Apologies and Reconquest

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay in updating this history, I had no time. I hope you are enjoying it, I know it contains many errors of English, but I'm still learning and writing this story, beyond fun, it's been very uplifting for my learning. Please, help me with this errors leaving me reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**APOLOGIES AND RECONQUEST**

Derek woke when he felt a slight tightening of his hand. He looked at Addison, she was beginning to stir. Her eyes were not opened yet, but her head and her mouth was moving quietly.

Addison's breathing became more intense and the monitor was showing Addison's stronger heart beats. Derek began to call her.

"Hey, Addie, wake up, my love! Can you hear me?" Derek asked as he tried to get her attention, but she still looked sleepy.

"Addie, please wake up! You can do this!" Derek asked again.

Then, slowly, Addison began to open her eyes. She seemed dazed and confused, her vision was blurred, her throat dry, but someone was holding her hand and whispering to her, but she could not understand what the person was saying, much less who was speaking to her. It was a soft voice.

"Come on, baby! Wake up, my love!" Derek asked again.

Everything started making sense to Addison. She was in a hospital. She had a watch on her arm. The watch she gave as a wedding present for Derek. Why did she have that clock? Was Derek with her in the hospital or was it a dream? She remembered him saying he loved her and putting the clock on her arm, but she thought it was a dream up to now. She was still groggy until finally, her eyes met Derek.

"Der?" Addison said hoarsely.

"Hi, pretty!" Derek said when he admired her.

"Der, what ... what you're doing ... here? What ... happened?" Addison said with difficulty, and still very confused.

"You do not remember what happened?" Derek said.

"I do not know ... I was with Naomi ... and ... and I think a car hit us ... and ... Oh my God! Where is Nae? Is she... okay?" Addison said scared.

"She's fine, Addie. She only has a few scratches and a sprained wrist. I was so worried about you, Addie!" Derek confessed.

"Oh my God, my babies ... are they alright?" Addison said completely scared and Derek realized that her heartbeat was very fast now.

"They are fine, in fact, they are great. Our babies are very strong, Addie." Derek said quietly trying to reassure his wife.

"Oh, Thank God!" Addison said a relieved and silence filled the room after that.

Addison took a while to understand that Derek was really there. Now he knew about the babies and he should probably be angry with her. She cheated on him, why he was here? Why he was not yelling at her or why he was calling her Addie, baby or my love? It made no sense to her and Derek knew it.

"Addison" Derek got her attention.

"Derek, what ... What are you doing here?" Addison asked confused.

"What am I doing here? Addie! You suffered a serious accident. I almost lost you. Five days ago I didn't know I would be father and then someone called me to say that my children were risking their lives? Someone tells me the woman I love is admitted to a hospital, carrying my children and that she may die! And you're still wondering what I am doing here. I was a stupid, Addie. I'm here because I love you and you're all that I have, you are more important than anything!" Derek declared.

"Sorry, Derek! I tried ... I tried to tell you about them, but you did not answer, I left messages and ... and you ... you did not answer! Please, Derek, sorry ... I betrayed you ... I'm so sorry, please, Derek, I do not ..." Addison was starting to cry when Derek interrupted.

"Addie. You do not have to apologize, okay? I was an idiot and an egotist. I did not realize you were pregnant because I was away. I pushed you into Mark's arms. I went away and did not care if you were okay. The guilt is all mine. If I had stayed with you, if I had not left you, you would not be here in this hospital going through it. I lost precious moments with my children, I want them Addison. I always wanted to have kids with you and you will give me two. This is incredible! I want to recover the time that I missed, please Addison, I'm so sorry, take me back because I love you too much and ..." Derek was cut by a passionate kiss by his wife. Addison's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you so much, Derek, I missed you so much." Addison said through tears.

"I love you, Addie. You are the woman of my life." Derek said very happy.

Derek and Addison were kissing and hugging. The doctor came in and interrupted the moment of the couple.

"Hello, Addison! It's great to see you awake! You gave us a fright!" The doctor said.

"Hi, Phellipe." Addison said.

Phellipe was a friend of Addison. He spent the next few minutes explaining to Addison and Derek all that has happened in recent days. He talked about their babies, about the accident, about the surgeries that Addison had to go, but said that now everything was much better.

The doctor said that Addison had to be a few more days under observation in hospital, but soon they could go home.

Addison received many visits, many friends knew as she was in hospital. Sam and Naomi lived nearly there. She received many gifts for the babies and everyone was glad she had come out of the hospital soon. Addison spent much time sleeping, as she was recovering from a major trauma and some drugs made her sleepy. Addison always hated being in hospital when she was patient and she could not wait to go home.

The only thing that made her endure the tedium of spending all day in the hospital bed was Derek and his conversations. They discovered each other again. Falling in love again every minute. Derek wanted to know everything about their children. He wondered how she discovered when she learned she was having twins, wanted to know about the nausea, dizziness, everything. Addison was all that mattered at that moment for Derek and Addison were happy about that.

Addison had fun with Derek talking to their babies and she found the simple fact very surprising that the heartbeat of them increase considerably when Derek spoke with them or kissed Addison's belly. She laughed internally. They knew that Derek was their father and this made them very happy and surprised. The babies were always more active when Derek was around and it just happened to Derek. Addison did not need heart monitors to realize this. Derek was so proud of their children.

"Good morning, my love! how are you three today?" Derek asked when he realized that Addison was waking up.

"Well, we're fine. Actually, I think we are tired of staying in hospital, but otherwise we are fine and you?"

"I'm fine. You seem to be lucky, I spoke with Dr. Phellipe and he told me that I can take you home tomorrow. Of course he gave me several recommendations, but I'm so happy!" Derek said enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank God! I can't stand being here anymore!" Addison said.

"Let me see what we have today. I brought some movies, if you want to watch. I brought a deck if you want to play and brought your favorite medical journals. I don't know how you're holding up not being for the latest news on neonatal." Said Derek

"Oh, my magazines. He left a new publication?" Addison said.

The Medical journals were the passion of Addison. She loved all and always had one on hand, especially the neonatal and genetics. It was like giving candy to a child.

It was already afternoon and Derek had gone to buy something in the hospital cafeteria. When he returned to Addison's room she was sleeping on one of the magazines that Derek had take to her, so that she could read it. He was so lucky to have her. She was beautiful. Even with a few bruises and a broken arm she was extremely beautiful. All that Derek wanted to do was be with Addison and play with their children.

"Hey, babies. Are you sleeping equal to Mom?" Derek asked as he stroked Addison's belly carefully so she would not wake up.

He kept whispering to them a few more minutes and then they started kicking. Derek was so enamored by their children.

After a few minutes playing with the babies, they were very agitated, Addison began to stir looking uncomfortable. It did not last long before she awoke.

"Derek?" Addison said a little irritated.

"Hi, baby! Something wrong?" Derek asked.

"Aside from the fact that our children will not let me sleep, or better, you will not let me sleep, Derek, everything is fine!" Addison said.

"Oh, was it? It could not resist. You were asleep and I was able to chat with them. They were sleeping, I think, sooner agreed." Derek apologized sheepishly.

"Of course they were sleeping, Derek. You spend all day playing with them and eventually they stop when I sleep, then you come back and wake up they AGAIN." Addison said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Addison. I did not want to annoy you. I promise I'll let you sleep longer, ok?" Derek apologized and felt very guilty of disturbing the sleep of his wife.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Actually I think it's cute when you talk to them, they respond quickly. I think they know it's Daddy!" Addison said and Derek pulled her to a slight passionate kiss.

"You know, Addison, I was thinking these days and was ashamed to ask ... but I want so much to know ..." Derek started.

"What do you know?"

"Do you know their sex, Addie? I mean, I'm all the time thinking of names, or buying clothes and toys for them, but I do not know what they are." Derek said.

"No, Derek, I do not know yet!"

"But do not you want to know?

"Yes, of course I do! It is just... Is that you were not here before, Derek. I wanted to figure it out with you and ... I do not know ... I just wanted to do it with you, that's why I have not done it yet." Addison said looking a little sad.

"I'm here now! Do not you want to figure this out? I can call your doctor to do this and... we better find out before the stakes become absurd!" Derek said starting to laugh.

"The stakes? So you already know? Archer bet $ 1000 that I was expecting two boys. What do you think about it? I also think they are two boys, but I don't care, I'll be happy anyway."

"You know, whether they are boys, girls or a couple, I love them too, Addison, but I think we're taking a couple, I do not know why, but I just feel it. What about stakes ... I saw many very high stakes" Derek said as he stroked Addison's belly.

"So let's do this. Let's find out what we're having ..." Addison said.

* * *

It's now! Derek and Addison will find if they are having a couple, boys or girls. Leave me your opinion about this. Thanx!

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 07 - I Need You Here With Me

Hi everyone!

Here is the new chapter.

I think it does not contain as many errors as the previous chapters.

I have to thank Mariella Montgomery, she are helping me with this. I write and she correct for me! **  
**

Thank you, Mariella

Enjoy the new chapter. I think you will like!

Barbara

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME**

Derek went to call Addison's doctor so they could do an ultrasound and find out the sex of the babies. He tried to keep secret about it, but it was inevitable. When the Addison's medical appeared with her and Derek in the ultrasound room half the hospital was already at the door. They were all there, too incredible nosey to know who won and who lost the bet. Addison and Derek could only laugh at the situation. One of the students wanted Addison enter the room with them, but the doctor didn't leave.

"Ready for this?" The doctor asked the prospective parents.

"Yes! Absolutely! "The couple said in unison.

"So here we go. Addie prepare for the cold gel... " The doctor warned.

"Ok, here we go. Let me see... " The doctor said while trying to locate the babies.

Addison was not looking at the screen, she was linked to Derek's eyes, she knew that as soon as the eye hit on screen she would know the sex of the babies and she wanted to find out with Derek.

"Well, what do you are their genders?" The doctor asked.

"I think it's two boys" Addison said.

"I think we're having a couple!" Derek said happily as he looked into the eyes of his wife.

"Okay We have three possibilities. I'll drop one. The babies aren't two girls." The doctor said: "One of you two is right. I hope you have not bet large sums..." The doctor said laughing.

"Ok! So? "Derek asked curiously...

"So Addison and Derek, congratulations! Here are your girl and your boy, Addie!" The doctor said as she pointed babies in the belly of Addison.

"Oh my God! We're having a girl and a boy. This is ..." Addison could barely finish the sentence, she was so happy.

"Yes, we are having a couple. I've hit. We're having a little Addison and a little Derek." Said Derek thrilled as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment and I'll shoo the people that should be almost falling on my door. I'll let you tell the news to them. It will be difficult because they're crazy about it!" The doctor said when she left the room and came across a bunch of doctors and nurses who were at the door wondering who had won bets.

Derek and Addison were so happy. Derek was silly and Addison still without words. They were a few minutes kissing and embracing passionately. They talked with their babies who were shaken well and couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Thank you, Addison!" Derek said.

"For what Derek?" Addison asked confused.

"Thanks for making me the happiest man in the world. I'm the happiest man in this world. I'm sure!" Derek said kissing her.

"It's you that makes me the happiest woman in the world, Derek! You gave them to me... ".

"No, Addie. You will give me a little girl and a little boy, I love you so ... we'll be parents ... and you gave me that. Thank you for accepting me back, Addie. I would have died if I couldn't have gotten you back!" Derek said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you!" Addison said.

"I love all three of you, you have no idea how much I love you!" Derek replied finally.

"Do you think it's time we tell them?" Addison said referring to the group of onlookers that had formed outside.

"I think so!" Derek said smiling.

Derek helped Addison to get up and get dressed and they went toward the door. Derek kissed her again and picked up in her hand before opening the door!

"So? What are you waiting to say that I won that bet?" Sam said "It's two girls aren't? I hit!" Sam continued bragging.

"Come on, Addie, what are they? Enough suspense, I'm your best friend!" Said Naomi curious.

Everyone was there with ears wide open to what they would say. Almost everyone made bets in hospital, it was the lottery of the year!

"You want to tell them? Addison asked in Derek's ear.

"No, you tell!" Derek replied!

"Ok! I know you have many bets, but I really hope they don't lose much money on it, but me and Derek are very happy and..." Addison was cut by a very anxious Copper.

"Enough of the wind, Addison, speaking soon!" Cooper said.

"Okay, okay! Derek and I are having a couple! "Addison finally spoke.

"That is not possible. That must be wrong, I'm sure they are both girls..." Sam said shortly.

"Oh my God, this is so beautiful, congratulations!" Naomi said as she ran to hug her friend.

The hospital was a mess. People were angry and happy all around. Half the hospital had bet they were having a couple, but the stakes were higher that they were having two girls or two boys. Sam was very upset for losing money, but very happy for his friends.

A few minutes after the announcement, Derek called Addison to go to her hospital room. She still was not able to walk around. Derek had never been so overprotective.

It was almost dark and Addison was already starting to get sleepy. Derek had slept all week on a couch or chair near Addison. He also was exhausted. But both were very happy because this was the Addison's last night in the hospital. Tomorrow, finally, she would go home with Derek.

Derek and Addison spent the last few hours making plans about their children, their holidays, their names, their clothes, everything... they thought about the babies.

"Der?" Addison said sleepily.

"Hi, Addie, is everything okay?" Derek said.

"More or less" Addison said.

"More or less why? Something is wrong? You're feeling something, you feel bad?" Derek asked starting to get alarmed!

"No, Derek, that's not it!" Addison said.

"Oh, and what is it? Because you said more or less?" He said kissing her hand.

"I miss you, miss sleeping with you. Failure to have you by my side at bedtime or time to wake up." Addison said.

"Oh, my love! Me too. Tomorrow we'll go home, only one more night." Derek said, trying to cheer her up.

"No, Derek! I need you to sleep with me now!" Addison asked.

"Addie, I'm not going to lie down in your bed, you are still sore and I don't even want to think about hurt ..." Derek started.

"No, Derek, it's okay! I'm sure you're not so fat, that you can not lie here with me." Addison said trying to be sweet and funny.

"I'm not fat, ok? I just ... just don't want to hurt you or our babies, Addie."

"You will not hurt us. I'm pretty sure the three of us sleep much better with you here and you too. It must be awful to sleep on the couch and I've caught you sleeping in the chair a few times, Derek!"

"Addie!" Derek tried to convince her that it might not be a good idea, but he could not.

Derek carefully climbed into Addison's bed, doing his best not to hurt her or hit her accidentally. Addison only smiled at the situation. He was being so careful with her.

A few minutes later there they were cuddling. Addison and Derek were lying on their sides. The back of Addison were leaning against Derek's chest. One of Derek's arm was working with a pillow to Addison and the other was holding her, close to him. The two were holding hands, stroking the belly of Addison and looked like they were protecting their babies.

Addison soon fell asleep. Derek lay there feeling the breath of Addison against his chest and felt the movements of his children inside Addison's belly. It was so comforting. He waited until Addison's breathing became quieter, slower and he knew she was asleep. He approached her face and her neck and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good night, my love!" Derek whispered in Addison's.

"Uh-huh!" After a few seconds Addison murmured almost speechless and very sleepy.

And so Derek could rest. He knew she was there with him and at that moment nothing could separate them, he would not allow it.

The doctor entered the room to check Addison's IV and saw how they were. It was lovely to see a couple so in love. The doctor did his best not to wake them, knowing that both must have been exhausted. He quickly checked Addison's medication and left the room.

* * *

Reviews please!

Beijos

Bárbara


	8. Chapter 08 - Not Safe

Hey guys, sorry for the delay.

I would like to thank (always) by the Mariella immense help! You know, would be impossible without her.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**NOT SAFE**

Addison woke up in her beloved husband's arms in the morning. He was already awake, he was staring at her a slight smile on her face.

"What?" Addison said a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Derek asked blankly.

"You are staring at me, Derek!"

"I was here looking for you and thinking how lucky I am to have you with me and that you have accepted me back." Derek said simply.

Addison said nothing, she just kiss him passionately and whispered "I love you!"

"I love you too, I love so much" Derek could say between the passionate kisses. "Ready to go home?"

"Can we go now?" This is wonderful, I cannot stand to be here anymore!" Addison said happily.

"The Doctor came here a few minutes ago and said that we can go, I was just waiting for you to wake up." Derek said happily.

Addison started to get up and prepared to get out of bed when Derek interrupted her.

"Hey, take it easy. I will help you, you are still not totally well to go out walking like crazy and doing things or your own" Derek said defensively.

"I'm fine, Derek, I just want to leave this hospital bed!" Addison replied and continued getting ready to get out of bed.

"Come, let me help you!" Derek said one more time.

"No, Derek, I'm fine! You can bring me these clothes if you want to help." Addison replied a little impatient and irritated. She hated being treated like a fragile person.

Addison took advantage of Derek's distraction and got out of bed but she felt that her legs didn't work and if Derek didn't hold her fast, she probably would have fallen to the ground.

"Addison, are you okay?" Derek asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine, Derek, it is just a long time since I was out of this bed, that is all. It is been, I'm fine. You can let go now." Addison tried to reassure Derek as she tried to get rid of his arms.

"Addison, I do not think you are well to go home, please do not be stubborn." Derek said, trying to convince her that maybe she should stay in the hospital for a few more days.

"Please, Derek, I'm fine, I promise! By the way I have you as my doctor who can take care of me, do not I?" Addison said smiling as she kissed Derek.

"Okay! Addie, you need to promise me you will tell me if you don't feel good, right?" Derek asked.

"I promise! Addison said with a smile.

Derek and Addison were finally out of the hospital. Sam and Naomi were there with them. Derek was with Addison's car and went to get it to take her home. Derek put his and Addison's garment bag in the car and opened the door for Addison to enter. Suddenly, Addison remembered the accident. She remembered the truck knocking in her door, she remembered the blood and remembered the fear she was feeling about losing her babies.

"I will not enter this car!" Addison said clearly changed and nervous.

"Addison, what is it? What is happening?" Derek asked his wife as he realized the tone in his voice.

"I will not get into the car, Derek. I do not wanna!" Addison said again.

"Addie, what is the problem? Do not you feel well?" Naomi asked worriedly.

"I will not get into the car, IT'S NOT SAFE!" Addison said screaming and really scared. Her breathing was not constant by now.

"Addison..." Derek began to speak slowly but was interrupted by Addison.

"Not Safe!" Addison was starting to cry and spoke clearly frightened. "The last time I got into a car I almost died, my babies almost died, the three of us almost died, I will not go!" Addison finished completely determined not to get in the car.

"Addison, Addison..." Naomi called Addison, but she didn't seem to hear it, she was very scared looking at the car that was in front of her.

Derek also was nervous, he did not know what to do, he was scared and afraid and seeing Addison in this situation was terrible. He wanted to take her back to the hospital, maybe they were safer there. Maybe he could not take care of Addison. Derek couldn't let something happen to Addison and the babies. He was getting nervous just by thinking about the possibilities, Addison was right.

Addison... look at me!" Naomi started talking to Addison as she looked into her eyes. "You are right, Addie, completely right. Cars are not safe for pregnant women or children. Nor are animals, eletrical outlets, strong winds. People who sneeze. They will approach you, Addison, they will be closer to your children..." Naomi continued talking while Addison was having difficulty to breathing. "You feel like this because you were in an accident. You feel that way because you will be mother, you will be a couple babies' mother." Addison was now looking intently into Naomi's eyes and listened to every world she was saying. "It will pass, other things will never pass. You are adjusting to a new way of life." Naomi finally finished.

Addison was calmer now, she could breathe perfectly and that fear about the accident had passed. Naomi was right, the problem was not the accident, it was just that Addison was afraid for her children, Addison was a mother now. Maybe not now, but soon.

Derek agreed with everything that Addison said before, but to hear Naomi he could relax a bit. He saw that Addison was better. They would be fine.

"Now, go home, Addison, I know you hate to be a patient. Go home, take advantage of these lest few months of your pregnancy together with Derek. He is there for you, Addie. Enjoy it, do not bother it with fear..." Naomi said.

Addison and Derek went home. They were a couple now, he cared a lot for her and soon they would be a family. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Please, Reviews!

Beijos, Bárbara


	9. Chapter 09 - Gossip

Sorry for delay in update, I was very busy with my University.

Thank you, Mariella! I'm so glad for your help!

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**GOSSIP**

It had been almost one month since Addison had left the hospital. Addison was twenty-eighth weeks pregnant now. Derek still had not returned to Seattle, actually he did not even think of Seattle until Richard called him two weeks ago.

- START OF FLASHBACK -

"Derek Shepherd" Derek replied to answer the call.

"Derek! It's me, Richard! You disappeared and your mobile was turned off during the last three weeks! Where are you? You have a job here, Derek!" Richard was really angry.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Richard! So much has happened in these last weeks, I should have called you, but..." Derek was interrupted by a very angry Richard.

"Derek! You need come back here right now, you owe me an explanation. You disappeared, unless you have a good explanation for this, you are in much trouble!"

"I have, Richard. I am in Los Angeles..." Derek continued but was cut by Richard.

"LA? What are you doing there, Derek? Did You decide to take holiday on your own?" Richard said.

"No, Chief. I came because of Addison..."

"Addison? What happened to Addison? Is she okay?" Richard asked, he loved Addison, she was like a daughter to him and Adele.

"She is fine now, chief. She suffered a car accident... they... they almost died..." Derek said sadly.

"They? Who almost died, Derek? I do not understand, Addison is with you? Let me talk with her." Richard was nervous and did not understand the situation.

"My children, Richard. Addison was pregnant when I left for Seattle, I did not know until three weeks ago when Sam called to tell me about the accident." Derek replied.

"Addison is pregnant? Wait! Children?"

"Yes, she is... we are having twins, Richard. Addison is twenty-seventh weeks pregnant and she is fine now, I almost lost she, Richard, she scared me. I realized I made a mistake, I cannot stay away from her, I should not have abandoned her." Derek said.

"This is wonderful, my Addison is pregnant. I can't believe, still more with twins? Adele will be very happy, she loves Addison." Richard was really happy now.

"I will stay with her, Richard. I do not want to leave her side..." Derek said.

"That is good, but I really need you to come back to Seattle and decide what you want, Addison can come work with us, she is the best and my hospital always has an open door for her, both of you could come to us." Richard offered.

"I will think about it, Richard." Derek replied as he looked at his wife who was beginning to wake up.

"Where is Addison? I want to talk to her." Richard asked.

"She is asleep, Richard, or rather she was sleeping, she is waking up... Wait just a minute." Derek said smiling as he watched his wife awake.

"Ok, I wait!" Richard replied.

"Addison? Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" Derek asked.

"Hey, I slept very well, with who are you speaking, Der?" Addison asked less sleepy.

"With Richard, he wants to talk to you!" Derek offered the cell phone to Addison.

"Oh, okay!" Addison picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?" Addison said sleepily.

"Addison? Is this you? It's me, Richard. Are you okay?" Richard was a little nervous and Addison could sense it in his voice.

"Hi, Richard, I am fine. How long has it been? I miss you and Adele! How are you?" Addison asked.

"That is good, we are fine, we also miss you and Derek told us the news. Oh, Addison you need to come here, Adele and I adore seeing you pregnant, it is like we are becoming twins' grandfathers. Come visit us, Derek need to come to the SGH sign some papers and I guess you could move here, you know, always have a place for my favorite doctor here!" Richard said very happy.

"Oh, this is very good, Richard. I do not know if it is a good idea to fly there now and... I do not know... we can make a visit but I do not want to stay there so... it is better you content yourself." Addison said looking funny.

"What are you having? Boys, Girls or a couple?" Richard asked curiously.

"A couple, Richard, we are having a boy and a girl." Addison replied with a smile on her face.

"This is fantastic! Oh, please, come with Derek, Adele will love see you and me too. About accepting the job, think about it, you must really miss being a surgeon, because you are one of the best surgeon Addison, your place should be in a great hospital and I think it is not in LA." Richard finished.

"I will talk to Derek, Richard. They need me here too, it's not like SGH but the hospital here is very good..." Addison said.

"Ok, call me if you decide to come." Richard asked.

"Got it, chief! Bye!"

"Bye, Addison" Richard hung up the phone.

Addison was so excited to go to Seattle and to see Richard and Adele, they were like parents to Addison and she loved them so much. She wanted them to see her pregnant. It was like they were becoming grandparents but something was bothering Addison and Derek realized that. Something happened, and because of that she was afraid to go there, Derek just did not know the reason.

"So, baby, you want to go there with me? We could go together and you took the opportunity to visit Adele and Richard, they will adore to see you!" Derek said excited with the idea.

"I... I do not know Derek... maybe it's not a good idea... and... I do not know." Addison said a little confused.

"Because of the babies? The plane? Are you afraid of traveling pregnant?" Derek asked.

"No, this is not about the babies... I do not know if it is a good idea... and... just... maybe not a good idea." Addison stuttered.

"You love Richard and Adele if the problem is not the plane or the babies, then what is it? Tell me Addison!" Derek insisted.

"I do not know, Derek. I just do not know if it is a good idea." Addison said a little upset, because Derek was dragging her so much.

"Sorry Addison, I should not insist. I am so sorry. I will stay here with you, I can talk to Richard, I will stay here with you if you do not want to go. I think it is dangerous since you are twenty-seven weeks pregnant and are expecting twins, it is not a good time to travel now and... I am so sorry I did not want to pressure you..." Derek said sorry.

"No, Derek, it is okay... you do not need to apologize, ok?" Addison said before being thoughtful.

"What are you thinking? I'm determined, I am staying with you. There is no way I leave you three here." Derek said kissing her.

"I love you, you know that? I love you so much Derek and I am so glad you came back and you are here with us... it is just... it is just that..." Addison could not speak before she started crying.

"Oh, baby, what has happened? Why are you crying?" Derek asked careful.

"No, it is okay, must be the hormones, this pregnancy has made me very sensitive and..." Addison tried to twist the situation but Derek realized this time.

"Addison, something is happening, you are hiding something! I need you to tell me, I am here and I need to know what is happening, what is making the women I love crying..." Derek said affectionate.

"It is bullshit Derek, would be the best if you leave me here" Addison told him.

"No! What is happening, Addison?" Derek insists seriously.

"It is just... you know... gossip run loose everywhere and..." Addison stopped.

"And? What did you hear? About what kind of gossip are you talking? You know that everybody loves talking about the doctors' life, especially nurses and..." Derek said smiling when he was cut by Addison.

"Meredith!" Addison whispered with tears in her eyes.

Derek looked to her shocked. What was Addison talking about? Who told Addison about Meredith?

"Addison! She... she was a mistake!" Was all that Derek could say in that moment but Addison remained silent. "You have to believe me, Meredith was a mistake, I was an idiot, she was the Anti-Addison. I didn't want to come back to you because I was so angry but I missed you Addison, you believe me, right?" Derek asked fearfully.

"I am afraid..." Addison said softly crying.

"Fear? what are you talking about, Addison?" Derek asked confused.

"Afraid that you are with me just because of the babies. I do not want it, Derek... I want you here as my husband... but you do not have to do it... I would never take them from you, you are their father... but you do not stay with me because of this... and I do not want..." Addison was cut by an angry Derek.

"What are you saying? Addison I do not believe you are saying this. Look, I know I messed up with Meredith but I came here not only because of the babies. I came for you Addison, you are my wife. Keck, I love you and you scared me in that hospital, I never had so much fear of losing someone. You cannot say that, you cannot believe it, Addison!" Derek was squeezing her arms and yelling at her now. Addison was scared, Derek was so nervous, she never saw him like that, he was hurting her arm and yelling at her. Addison returned to cry but this time she was sobbing too. Derek realized how he had acted and hugged her, hugged her as hard as he could.

"I... I am only afraid of losing you again. I lost you once, then I almost lost you and these miracles that are inside you and... I can't, Addison... I can't even think of losing you again. I'm sorry but please stay with me, believe me. I love you, you are all I have. You are all I want." Derek blurted when he was crying and still holding her strongly.

Addison knew Derek was sincere. He frightened her but he was sincere. He still loved her and maybe he loved her more than before. Addison stopped crying and kissed him gently but they needed each other, they needed to be one again. Derek needed Addison and Addison needed Derek.

Derek replied to Addison's kisses. At first they were delicate and soft but then they became passionate, seductive and passionate kisses. Derek was kissing her ears and her neck and she got goosebumps with every kiss. He still had this power over her even after all these years. Derek became more excited when he noticed Addison's hot breathes in his neck.

Derek gently began to undress Addison. She said nothing, in fact she could not think straight. She wanted Derek. Addison removed Derek's shirt while they were kissing. He took off his pants and gently put Addison in bed.

They were there kissing, hugging, whispering into the ear of one another. Addison needed Derek, she wanted him. Derek missed her soft skin, her smell, the taste of her kisses. He was a little afraid of hurting Addison or the babies.

"Der?" Addison whispered.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Derik asked worried.

"No, Derek, it is okay! I need you now! You will not hurt us, on the contrary, you will make us feel much better" Addison said.

"You sure? Addie if I hurt you, if it hurts, anything, you will tell me, right?" Derek asked worried.

"It is okay, Derek, I need you now!" Addison whispered seductively in his ears.

Addison and Derek made love for the first time in months but this time was different. They were in love, it not was wild, it was delicate. Derek was doing everything not to hurt Addison or press her belly. Everything that day was about Addison. Derek was madly in love with this red-haired woman.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Addison and Derek were at the airport in LA. Naomi and Sam were taking them, Derek had something to settle with Naomi but Addison did not know what it was.

"Naomi, we intend to return in two weeks at most.. I think that is enough time to get it ready." Derek said to Naomi when Addison was distracted by Sam in a chocolate shop.

"Ok Derek, tomorrow they will begin to do it, when you arrive it will be ready, it will be wonderful!" Naomi said with a smile.

"Here are the keys. Thank you Naomi!" Derek said when both headed to where Sam and Addison were.

The flight was already close to leave and they needed to get into the departure lounge.

"Bye, see you soon!" Addison said while she hugged Naomi and Sam.

"Have a good trip!" Sam said.

"Thank you, we will do!" Derek said.

"Beware my nephews, alright? Take good care of these three here!" Naomi said to Derek while they parted.

"I love you, bye!" Addison said to Naomi.

"I love you too, call me when you arrive!" Naomi said and finally they headed to the departure lounge.

* * *

Please, reviews!

Bárbara


End file.
